A couple of shots of Sake
by Senshin Ultima
Summary: I've been drinking lately, and decided in my drunken state to tell stories of LeeXSakura. I warn you all that the more this story progresses the more drunk i will become, in result the stories will get crazy. It will get very funny. trust me.
1. Winter brings a lot of things

Disclaimer: I do not in any way say I own Naruto, or any characters in the title.

Author's note: Hey guys, I decided to write up a completely different story other than my "who are you" titles. I felt too limited only writing with such angst, so I decided to bring some joy. These set of one shots will hopefully bring a bit of happiness into you.

Summary: A set of one shots that make LeeSaku an adorable couple.

Chapter Summary: Winter's here, and Sakura seems all but excited about it, can Naruto brighten her mood? No wait, he can't. He's with Jiraya, so that means she'll be bored out of her mind. That is until, a certain bushy browed friend comes along to brighten her mood.

Title: A couple of shots of Sake

First Sip: Winter brings a lot of things

By Senshin Ultima

* * *

The night sky poured its beautiful white ashes upon all of Konoha, blanketing it all with snow, beautiful snow. Yes, it's true, it is winter in the land of fire, ironic don't you think? 

Winter as it is commonly known all over the world, is the time of the year where plants and such begin to die, and reborn in the spring. Most people adore winter for its most happy holiday of the year, Christmas. As I've said before _most _people adore winter, the other few find it a terrible season. One of those people being, a young, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura, being one of those who disliked winter, hated the fact she would be alone this winter because Sasuke had already gone and Naruto had already left with Jiraya, the perverted hermit. Sakura let out a sigh, she was the only member of team 7, other than Kakashi, but he really didn't count since he was the Jounin of the group. Sakura couldn't help but look out the window, but truth be told, winter was Sakura's favorite season. Though at this point, she wouldn't consider it, because of her loneliness.

"I'm so bored!" She practically screamed in emptiness that was her house. Her parents had left her alone for the holidays to enjoy their second honeymoon. Sakura really didn't mind having the house to herself, but some company wouldn't hurt.

OOOOOOOO

Lee emerged from the bathroom, feeling completely refreshed and energized. Lee had always felt that spring was the best season, but winter had it's moments as well.

"I am in the mood to go skating" Lee stated to no one in particular. "I'll ask if Neji wants to come with"

Lee put his Jacket and shoes and ran out of the house towards the Hyuuga mansion. It took just a short while, considering Lee's amazing speed and agility. In an instance he arrived upon the front gates of the Hyuuga mansion. Lee worked his way up to Neji's room, and upon entering he found himself disappointed, he wasn't there.

"hmm… Where's Neji?" Lee questioned himself as he walked out of the Hyyuga mansion. " Maybe… Tenten?"

And in an instance, he made his way to Tenten's house. As he entered he came upon something he really shouldn't have came upon. Neji and Tenten, making out on the couch. That would explain why Neji wasn't.

"Whoa, Tenten, way to go!" Lee said interrupting the scene, Neji and Tenten were having.

"LEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tenten screamed out in rage, apparently they were planning to have more "fun" later, after the kiss. She immediately started attacking Lee with weapons. Seeing absolutely no reason to stay, other than get killed, he made a mad dash out of there.

"That was very awkward." Lee said as he halted to a stop in the center of Konoha. "Maybe I could ask Sakura. To Sakura's house!" As Lee made his way to Sakura's house."

OOOOOOOO

Sakura sighed as she flipped through channels on the TV. She couldn't take anymore, she thought she'd go insane. That is until the doorbell rang. Sakura slowly, but surely, made her way towards the door and opened it. It was Lee; he looked as if he was going to go skating.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, how are you this evening?" Lee asked with a grin on his face. Truth be told, he was just happy in Sakura's presence.

"I could do better." Sakura said in sad tone of voice. "Sorry to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go skating with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Lee said puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine." Sakura said unable to resist that face. She'd actually want to go, but didn't want to seem desperate.

"Oh thank you, Sakura-chan." Lee responded in a pleased tone of voice.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse I'll changed quickly" Sakura said as she ran upstairs toward her room. Lee took this as an opportunity to get a good look around Sakura's house. He saw a few knick-knacks, photos, and paintings. "The house is so cozy" Lee said to himself as he got settled on the couch.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Sakura came downstairs. She was dressed in a light pink coat, and a cute winter hat. "Okay, Lee, I'm ready." She said as she headed towards the door.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, Let's go" Lee said excited he would spend time with Sakura.

OOOOOOOO

Lee and Sakura eventually made towards the frozen lake, which looked stunning in winter. They made they're way on the ice and started skating. Although, Lee wasn't doing very well on the ice. In fact, he looked like he was about to fall any second.

"I'm glad I decided to come out with you, Lee" Sakura began. "This is actually fun. More fun than I'd have with Sasuke"

"Really, Sakura-chan?" Lee said in surprise. "I'm glad you came too."

"Hey, Lee-san?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Can I still take up your offer?"

"What offer?" Lee asked very confused.

"The offer to be your girlfriend." Sakura said blushing like crazy, at what she said.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not upset, but what made you decide this?" Lee still confused on Sakura's sudden attitude change.

"Because you are the sweetest guy I know, and is probably the only one who truly loves me." Sakura said still with a blush. "I realized that Sasuke is nothing more than a traitor with an addiction for power, and you are a guy who cares for those around. Especially me, and I couldn't ask for more."

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you a queston?" Lee said blushing madly.

"Yes, Lee-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Lee said while his face was almost completely red.

"Only if I can kiss you back." Sakura said as she and Lee's face were brought together into a kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever, proving they're love for each other. Finally the kiss broke, and Sakura said something Lee would never forget.

"I love you Lee-kun. I really do" Sakura said.

"And I you, Sakura-chan" Lee said with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Author: Yea, I know it sucked, but I liked it. And for now, I'm going to bed. See ya next time I write a new one-shot. I'll probably have it tomorrow. 


	2. A birthday to remember

Disclaimer: I do not in any way say I own Naruto, or any characters in the title.

Author's note: Hey guys, I decided to write up a completely different story other than my "who are you" titles. I felt too limited only writing with such angst, so I decided to bring some joy. These set of one shots will hopefully bring a bit of happiness into you.

Summary: A set of one shots that make LeeSaku an adorable couple.

Chapter Summary: It's Sakura Haruno's birthday, YAY! YOSH, a way for Rock Lee to show Sakura how much he loves her. But what's this? He wasn't invited, how come? It isn't a party unless Lee is there, right?

Title: A couple of shots of Sake

Second Sip: A birthday to remember

By Senshin Ultima

* * *

Reply to my Reviewers

Author's note: Just a little note, I love to get reviews. It makes me feel loved. So, in other words, please review it'll make more anxious to please my fans. Also I love the fact that people like my stories, so I will make sure my fans get the credit and admiration that they deserve.

Glimia It didn't suck! It was so cute! I loved it! **Thx for the comment, I didn't really think it sucked, but I was very tired at the time and usually my stuff sucks when I'm tired. Also thank you for the review and comments, and congrats on making the first review.**

LeeSaku4ever Yay! A series of oneshots 'bout my favorite couple! Update soon cuz i loved this one:) **Glad you liked it, I really am. I'm also glad you like LeeSaku, I mean what's not to like about it. Lee is kind and understanding and Sakura is kind and understanding. They go together. One finally thing I need to say; You ask and you shall receive.**

Lee lover forever This did not suck it was really cute! I squealed in joy when Lee asked Sakura if he could kiss her and she didn't say no! I liked this a lot, I'm looking foward to the next chapter a lot! **I'm really glad you like it, though I probably won't continue with this shot. I might later, maybe, but for now; no. I gotta say, I'm quite honored you reviewed, I've read almost all your stories and I've fallen in love with them. (As much as a guy can fall in love with a story) Hope you'll enjoy the next shot.**

* * *

The sky; it seems to tell everything without actually doing anything. Its clouds are like mystical forces brought forth to bring peace, no matter what. They seem to drift bringing gifts of joy and love. If only I could be a cloud, I could- 

"Shikamaru?" Ino interrupted break him out of his deep thoughts. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Fortunately for me, I didn't." Shikamaru said with a smug grin upon his face. "What about it?"

Ino glared at him for his smart remark. "Well, if you were listening; you would've heard me talking about Sakura's surprise party."

"Oh right, that." Shikamaru said as he laid his head on Ino's bed again. "This really is troublesome"

"Forget you, I need to make this party perfect" Ino said writing all sorts of ideas on her 'idea pad'.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he fell asleep.

"Oh no you don't" Ino yelled out as she pushed him out of her bed. "We need to make sure who's coming to the party." She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and ran out of the house.

000000000

Ino (and Shikamaru) arrived at the hyuuga manor, to invite Neji and Hinata at the same time. Her luck seemed to be running good today, as she saw Neji and Hinata training together outside. She immediately waited for them to finish when she approached them.

"Hey Hinata. Hey Neji." Ino said as she (and Shikamaru dragging along) walked towards them.

"Hey" Both Neji and Hinata said at the same time.

"You both are invited to Sakura's surprise birthday" Ino announced almost proud of the opportunity of doing it. "Will you attend?"

There was no way Hinata could stop nodding her head. She knew Naruto was going to be there, and there was no way on earth she would miss it. Unfortunately, Neji shook his head in a simple 'no'.

"H-how c-c-come, Neji k-kun?" Hinata said in disbelief

"There's no reason too, besides I'll be busy." Neji said in a very serious tone of voice.

"I hear Tenten will be there" Ino said trying to convince to come.

Neji eyes widen a lot when he heard and almost screamed out "REALLY?!" Almost out of character. "Uh-hem, I mean 'Fine I'll go'"

"Wonderful, the party is four days from now, don't be late." Ino said as she (And Shikamaru) ran out of the manor.

As they were walking, Shikamaru could help but correct Ino on what she had said earlier. "Um, you do know that Tenten didn't exactly say yes, right?"

"I know." Ino said coolly as she continued walking. "That's where we're going next."

'Oh' was really all Shikamaru could say at this point. Ino had a trick up her sleeve and he wanted to know what it was. Though before he could ask, they arrived at Tenten's house.

Ino rang the bell to Tenten's house, and before long she opened the door.

"Hey Tenten, Want to come to Sakura's surprise party?" Ino asked as energetic as ever.

"I don't know… I have to go train." Tenten said looking for an excuse.

"_What's with these people and training?" _Ino said to herself. "I hear Neji is going to be there, Tenten, and he was looking so forward to seeing you."

"Really?" Tenten asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll come." Tenten said.

000000000

Ino and Shikamaru sat in Ino's room once more (Shikamaru was actually lying down on the bed) after inviting everyone in their group to the party.

"There, all of our friends have been invited to the party." Ino said quite satisfied with herself.

"Uh Ino, I think you forgot someone." Shikamaru still looking up at the ceiling, he found it more interesting then Ino.

"Oh hush, don't you see I'm working here." Ino said a little frustrated.

"Whatever Ino." Shikamaru said forgetting what he said earlier. "You know if being a ninja doesn't work, you can always be a wedding planner."

"You know, that could work. Thanks Shikamaru." Ino said with a grin on her face.

"Just doing my job." Shikamaru said still looking at the ceiling. (A/N That ceiling must be pretty interesting)

Though, truth be told, Ino actually did forget someone. Rock Lee. He was on a mission with Gai-sensei, but would make sure to be back on time for Sakura's birthday.

000000000

Sakura had arrived home from training with Tsunade. She was full of energy, because of the fact that today was her birthday. She couldn't be any happier. Well, maybe, she could be happier but she didn't care because it was her birthday. As she walked up to the front door, she noticed a little note on her door and read it.

_Dear, Forehead-girl,_

_Iruka-sensei wanted to say something to you. He'll meet you in the classroom._

'_Don't be late' he said, so get there as soon as you get home._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beautiful and talented friend, Ino._

'OK…' was all Sakura could say at that point. She knew Ino had thrown her a surprise party, it was too obvious, but still she couldn't resist a party for her. She made her way to the Academy, on the way Sakura was trying to get her best 'Oh my gosh, I'm totally surprise' face, but just could get it right. She eventually got it right, and also made it to the academy at the same time.

Sakura walked into her old classroom, to find it dark. The lights off was a very clear sign of a surprise party, but she didn't want to spoil the moment. She took a few steps further, and then suddenly.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!!" Everyone screamed out as they made they're presence known. Sakura did her patented 'Oh my gosh, I'm totally surprise' face to everyone, and the party began.

000000000

Lee had just arrived from Sakura's house to wish her a happy birthday, only to find it empty and with a note, saying she would be at her party. Lee felt a little heartbroken. He knew Sakura didn't _love_ him, but he thought Sakura at least liked him.

"I guess as long as she's happy I am." Lee said with a sigh. " But how come I'm not"

Lee was at the park, sitting on the park bench. Not even training could put him out of his mood. He didn't think she'd hate Lee that much.

000000000

At the party, Sakura couldn't enjoy herself. She felt someone was missing, but who? She continued to ponder upon this thought, and then it hit her like a brick. Lee wasn't there to say 'happy birthday' to her. She immediately looked for Ino to ask why Lee wasn't there.

"Ino, where is Lee-san?" Sakura asked when she finally found her.

"What are you talking about he's here." Ino said, very sure of herself.

"No he isn't, how come you didn't invite him." Sakura asked a little mad at her.

"Told you, you forgot about someone." Shikamaru said in a 'I told you so' tone of voice.

'Oops' was all Ino could say when she realized her mistake. Now she felt really horrible.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, please forgive me" Ino said with puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you cover for me, while I look for him."

"Ok"

Sakura discreetly made her way out to go and search for Lee. She had to, he was someone who was precious to her.

000000000

Lee still couldn't understand why Sakura had hated him so much that she wouldn't even want to be in his company at all. He sighed in defeat.

"I wish Sakura would forgive me." Lee said to himself as he put his hands to face.

"For what?" Sakura said as she walked up to him.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me." Lee said in a daze of confusion.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his comment. "Lee, why on earth would I hate you?"

"I do not know, but for you to not invite me for something as special as your birthday, then you I must've done something."

"Lee-san, you're being ridiculous. I wasn't in charge of the invitations, besides it was all an accident." Sakura said as she sat next to him. "In fact that's why I left the party, to find you."

Lee blushed deeply, and was speechless. Sakura giggled when she saw his face turning a deep shade of red. Eventually, Lee found his voice again. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

"For what, Lee-kun?" Sakura asked quite confused at his apologetic behavior.

"For doubting your friendship and for not getting you a birthday gift." Lee said looking down.

"Lee-kun, you're wrong about two things; 1. you didn't need to get me a gift, I'm glad to just be with you." Sakura began as she looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. "And two, I don't just like you anymore…"

"huh?" Lee said as he was the confused one.

Sakura came closer to Lee, and kissed him on his lips. At first, Lee didn't know how to react, but quickly noticed what she meant soon enough and kissed her back. When they finally broke out of the kiss, Sakura moved to Lee's ears and whispered "This is a birthday I'll never forget."

"I'll remember it as much as you." Lee whispered back to Sakura.

"I love you, Lee-kun." Sakura said.

"I love you too, and happy birthday." Lee said with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Author: Whoa, guys, i'm starting to get tipsy here hic I'll write the next story soon, but i hic hope i'm not trunk to do so.

Anyway, hic Hoped you liked, Review please.hic ( I love to get reviews, I really do).


	3. If only he didn't like me

Disclaimer: I do not hic in any way say I own Naruto, or any hic characters in the title.

Author's note: Hey guys, I decided to write up a completely different story other than my "who are you" titles. I felt too limited only writing with such angst, so I decided to bring some joy. These set of one shots will hopefully bring a bit of happiness into you.

Summary: A set of one shots that make LeeSaku an adorable couple.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Sakura is in an angry mood and really not in the mood to anyone. Its a shame Lee is there to try to cheer her up, Sakura has something she can't really take back. Poor Lee.

Title: A couple of shots of Sake

Third Sip: If only he never liked you

By Senshin Ultima

* * *

Reply to my Reviewers

Author's note: Just a little note, I love to get reviews. It makes me feel loved. So, in other words, please review it'll make more anxious to please my fans. Also I love the fact that people like my stories, so I will make sure my fans get the credit and admiration that they deserve

Chuint Y'know, this is the first time Ive ever felt this warm-and-fuzzy inside. XD Love the stories, they are adorable! My fave couple! Keep up with that LeeSaku goodness that us fans love!! **I'm glad you review for my story. ) I'm also glad you found my story very cute. I will continue this series for about seven more chapters; there I will decide if they want me to continue the stories. Until then I hope you enjoy the stories.**

LeeSaku4eva gasps very loudly YOU ACKNOWLEDGED MY REVIEW! gasps loudly again IM SOO HAPPY! cries lee/gai-sensi type tears haha, just kidding, glad you updated so soon. as i said before, i love it. i also liked neji's bit of OOC-ness. once again, update soon! **Very cool that you are happy about the last chapter, I was a little scared it wouldn't be good. I'm also glad you acknowledged the fact that I acknowledged your review. )**

AnimeGirl144 OH! HOW CUTE! WRITE MORE! WRITE MORE! **OK, I'll write more just give me five weeks, or just scroll down. XD**

Stef With an F HahaThis fic did brighten up my day!I'm hecka glad that Lee/Sakura is getting more and more popular, I mean sheesh, I think Lee-kun is so awesome he deserves whatever he wants! Haha yea okay im ranting, but great job, and i cant wait **Glad you liked it, cuz that means I'm doing my job. XD I'm also glad you are a fan of LeeSaku, there's a whole bunch of reasons why that couple rocks. Anyway on with the fic.**

* * *

Sakura yelled in aggravation. Today had gone completely wrong. She wanted to just go home and pretend it never happened; if anyone were to say anything to her she might just explode on them in a fit of rage. Unfortunately, Rock Lee stood in her path of rage.

Lee happened to be there, just arriving from his daily training in solitude. Kami-san had smiled because he saw his beautiful cherry blossom in the clearing. Though if Lee had paid a bit more attention, he would've noticed an enraged Sakura and would back off. Unfortunately, he didn't and was clearly unprepared for what would happen next.

"Hello, Sakura-san!" Lee shouted toward her direction as so she could hear it. Though Lee shouted, she did not even make an attempt to wave back. Seeing this, Lee ran up to Sakura to greet her up close, though that was a horrible mistake.

"Oy Sakura-san, how are you this fine evening?" Lee asked not noticing her in her angered state.

Sakura looked Lee with an enraged glare. Lee was a bit frighten by her glare and was about to ask her of the glare she gave him, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUZZY-EYE BROWED WEIRDO. I WISH YOU NEVER LIKED ME!" Sakura yelled out in her rage. Lee looked into Sakura's eyes and saw she was serious and slowly walked in the opposite direction. Sakura was still fuming with rage that she decided to run home.

Sakura wanted today end right there. So she laid in her bed, closed her eyes, and tomorrow seemed to be only closer than it was a few minutes ago. Sakura had awakened at dawn's first light. Sakura groggily took a look at her alarm clock to see it was 6:34am. She didn't need to wake up but she felt bad for what she had done to Lee.

Sakura had prepared for the day like she would normally. She brushed her teethe, took a bath, combed her hair, and ate breakfast. She walked out of her house and was on her way toward Rock Lee's house. The sky was still faintly bright because it had recently become dawn. Sakura's walk to Lee's was quiet and uneventful; no one was out because it was really early.

At last, Sakura made it to Lee's house. Sakura began to walk up his porch when something odd began to happen. Sakura's entire body began to fade away. It was as though she was becoming a ghost, but still attached to the earth. Sakura began to panic, but clamed down once the fading stopped.

"What's happening? Sakura said as she rubbed her hand to make sure it wouldn't try to fade away again. Though she began to notice that time had begun to stay still. She had also noticed a small little girl. The girl had white and white worn-out clothing. She had two flowers in hands; one a lotus, another and cherry blossom which began to fade. At that point Sakura began to fade as well. The little girl looked Sakura in the eyes and spoke.

"Your fate has been predicted. Your actions will be reality." The little girl said.

"What are you talking about?!" A worried Sakura said still fading.

"The green one is your fate. Your emotions control what happens." The little girl said before she disappeared.

Sakura stopped fading when the little girl disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief, that she stopped fading, but she couldn't but wonder what the little had meant. Sakura decided to shrug it off and continued on what she was going to do before she started fading. She knocked on Lee's door. He opened the door looking as cheery as he always did.

"Hello Sakura, how are you today?" He asked in his energetic tone of voice.

"I'm fine, Lee, but I want to apologize for yesterday." Sakura said in an apologetic voice.

"Apologize? Sakura I did not even see you yesterday." Lee said a bit confused.

Sakura blinked in confusion, 'what did he mean? Did I actually the events of time?' she said to herself. 'This is what the little girl meant.'

"I apologize Sakura but I must get going, I was to meet Naruto at the Ichiraku Ramen shop a few minutes ago, good bye Sakura." Lee said as he left. Sakura noticed the way he had only called her Sakura, not Sakura-san. Sakura eyes let out a bit of tears, she couldn't help it. Lee had always been by her side, but she guessed that was what she had wished for; for Lee to have never liked her.

Sakura continued to cry, but her mind concocted a brilliant idea, if her actions caused this; her actions could fixed this. Sakura then and there shouted out something that would affect the entire world.

"I WISHED I NEVER MADE MY LAST WISH!!" She shouted throughout the whole village. Suddenly, a burst of light shined everywhere, and Sakura blanked out. Everything in Konoha was brighten by the light.

Sakura had awoken again in her bed. She looked to see it was 6:35am. Just like the other day, but did anything change. She pondered this for a moment, until her doorbell rang. She got dressed and ran down to see who it was. She opened it to see it was Lee. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Lee began. Sakura breathed an inner sigh of relief to hear that. "I wished to apologize for yesterday, I should've known you were angry and I made it worst." He finished with a sigh. Sakura looked at him; he hoped she would forgive him.

"Lee, what are you sorry for?" Sakura said as she looked at him with a confused face. "I was the one who couldn't control my anger. So DON'T be sorry ok?"

"Um, hai, Sakura-san." Lee said with a bow. "Would you accompany me to some breakfast, Sakura-san?"

"Sure, Lee, I'd love that." Sakura said as she took Lee's arm and they went off.

* * *

Author: There you go I hope you like. I didn't really like it. In fact I actually wanted to delete this one but I couldn't since I was halfway by the time I thought of it. I'll get work on the story I was going to put in place of this one now, its going to be quite funny. 


	4. Pink and Green go Togther

Disclaimer: I do not hic in any way say I own Naruto, or any hic characters in the title.

Author's note: Hey guys, I decided to write up a completely different story other than my "who are you" titles. I felt too limited only writing with such angst, so I decided to bring some joy. These set of one shots will hopefully bring a bit of happiness into you.

Summary: A set of one shots that make LeeSaku an adorable couple.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Rock Lee has brought along Sakura to show her his challenge of love, what will happen? Will she be impressed.

Title: A couple of shots of Sake

Fourth Sip: Green and Pink go Together

By Senshin Ultima

* * *

Reply To My Reviewers

AnimeGirl144  Ohh, such a cute chapter. But where have i seen that girl before? Hm... **Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate you're congrats. Anyways I apologize for the use of your character without your permission, please forgive.**

LeeSaku4eva  im back :) ! i love the chapter, but the girl with the flowers is like that one fiction that animegirl 144 or someone wrote. anyway, keep updating soon cuz i really like where this is going! **Hey welcome back, also yes the girl is the one from Animegirl's stories' and I'm hoping she'll let me use it. Anyway I'll keep updating for a while.**

**See ya!**

LeeLoverForever  I liked this one! Poor Lee and Sakura. At least everything turned out o.k.! I can't wait for the next story, keep up the great work! ** Thank you, for this review and the previous one. And I will keep this story going for a while because you guys have encouraged me to do so. **

Murai-Sakura  I can't believe you! This chapter wasn't at all bad, I found it to be quite wonderful! It had mystery, a tiny bit of angst and the feat that the eventual turn of events could not be predicted, and let me tell you that not many stories have that ability. Ooh, I so love LeexSaku. They belong together! When will the creator realize that? "grin"  
anyways, I'll leave you to write up the next story. Go for it! ** I thank you for the congrats, but I really felt it was bad. Though I can't argue with you for two reasons; 1: You are one of the best LeeSaku writers I've seen, 2: The reviewer is always right. XD. I also thank you for noticing what I was going for, you have a knack for noticing things. LOL.**

* * *

**  
**

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!**_

_**I am in need for a beta-reader for my stories. I cannot really offer you anything for your services but you will get the chance to be the first to read my stories. Also I will also beta test your stories if you want, but I doubt it. Peace.**_

_**Senshin Ultima**_

* * *

Rock Lee energetically pumped his fist in the air, flashing an infamous nice guy smile, "Today Sakura, I will win your love!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics. So this is why he dragged her out of the village. God, this was like, the third time this week! And he failed the other three, why did he think this would work? Well, she had to give him credit for trying.

Sakura shifted her attention back to the green wearing boy, who had started off on an energetic rant about youthful love, green, and something about Gai-Sensei thrown in. Finally, they arrived to a very large, very tall, very old tree. Its roots twisted awkwardly through the ground, making every other step a jump

.  
Rock Lee smiled, "Sakura, to win you love, and I am going to get five acorns from the top branch of the tree! I will not fall or anything!"

Sakura looked at the tree. It was huge! Her chakra would wear out before she even got to the top...how could he...? She quickly masked her surprise and scoffed. "Right, if you can do it, I'll give you a kiss."

Rock Lee nodded his head vigorously, "That makes it much better Sakura! I will try hard to get to the top!"

With this, he set off up the tree. Sakura watched as he climbed higher and higher, using a series of jumps kicks and swings. He looked amazing! Her chakra would have worn out, but he was doing this on Taijutsu alone! He had almost made it to the top when...  
CRACK!

An old branch from the tree snapped causing him to come tumbling down. Luckily, he was able to stop himself by grabbing a low branch. He lowered himself sadly, looking at Sakura.

"I was not able to win your love Sakura-Chan..." he sadly hung his head, pitifully kicking a leaf.

Sakura looked at him. He looked so pitiful, it was almost...cute. Sakura gently brushed some hair out of the way, kissing his forehead. She smiled, "That's for trying! Now come on, let's get back! I'm hungry!"

Rock Lee faced flushed a light pink as she grabbed his hand, and started to drag him back toward the village. It made Sakura giggle. You know, green did go very nicely with pink.

* * *

Author: I apologize for its shortness and I promise the next one will be longer.

Again I will put my ad for a beta-reader.

* * *

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!**_

_**I am in need for a beta-reader for my stories. I cannot really offer you anything for your services but you will get the chance to be the first to read my stories. Also I will also beta test your stories if you want, but I doubt it. Peace.**_

_**Senshin Ultima**_

* * *


	5. A Different View

_**NOTE: If I put something in bold letters and underlined, it is new.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not hic in any way say I own Naruto, or any hic characters in the title.

Author's note: **Hey guys, I apologize that I didn't get this sooner out, but this one is long so I guess that makes up for the tardiness.** I decided to write up a completely different story other than my "who are you" titles. I felt too limited only writing with such angst, so I decided to bring some joy. These set of one shots will hopefully bring a bit of happiness into you.

Summary: A set of one shots that make LeeSaku an adorable couple.

* * *

Chapter Summary: I'm not going to ruin this chapter by writing a chapter summary.

* * *

Title: A couple of shots of Sake

Fifth Sip: A different View

By Senshin Ultima

Reply to my Reviewers

* * *

Author's note: Just a little note, I love to get reviews. It makes me feel loved. So, in other words, please review it'll make more anxious to please my fans. Also I love the fact that people like my stories, so I will make sure my fans get the credit and admiration that they deserve

Konohas-Cherry-Blossom yes, it was short XDD but still awesome :D and you know me very very well I don't like LeeSaku But I'm starting to like it D and I'll beta read if ya want - GOODJOB! highfives Anysia ** Yay another person for the LeeSaku, now we need a few hundred people to realize that LeeSaku is a realistic couple. Anyways I'd love to have you on my beta-read team :) So I'll see you later.**

White Haired Teen (thumbs up) Excellent Story! It's nice to know that there are other people out there that won't run screaming at a LeeSakura romance! And it's about time that this pairing got off the ground! **I like this guy already, (whoa not like that) he has a good head on his shoulders, I'm glad you're on my side. **

AnimeGirl144 Cute chapter! By the way ... I don't mind you using my characters. As long as you make the story or chapter good, you can use any of my characters. **Thx, its always good to hear comments like that. Also I wouldn't be doing my job if my chapters weren't good, but I appreciate that you let me use your characters thx. :D**

LeeSaku4eva man, i would kill to have a boyfriend who cares about me the same way lee cares about sakura. awesome chapter though, cuz i love leesaku so much:) with your style of writing, it makes this couple even more enjoyable! **I'm glad you like LeeSaku, other than those who like SasuSaku (Dang Hippies! XDD) Anyway, you really should consider making an account, when you write anonymously it makes you seem so mysterious. So go ahead make an account, you don't have to write stories, but I like to hear from registered users. :D**

LeeLoverForever  This was so kawaii! I loved the end. Once again, nice job! ** hehe, 'kawaii', people don't use that word much, its cute. Anyways thx for the compliment. Kawaii…….**

* * *

**  
**

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!**_

_**I am in need for a beta-reader for my stories. I cannot really offer you anything for your services but you will get the chance to be the first to read my stories. Also I will also beta test your stories if you want, but I doubt it. Peace.**_

_**Senshin Ultima**_

* * *

Today was Ino's day to run the shop, but that wasn't going to keep her from socializing. She had earlier called Shikamaru to come by the shop for lunch, though it wasn't just for that. Time seemed to move slow as Ino waited for lunch time to come, but alas it did not come any sooner. Ino fumbled around with her apron in boredom; today was a slow day and she knew the only person that would actually come to the shop was Shikamaru. Though, again, the clock's limbs would not move any closer to lunch time. Ino was about to go berserk and break the clock herself, but remain in control; barely.

'UGH! Of all days to be stuck with shop duty, it had to be today.' Ino screamed in her head in anguish of her boredom. Ino stood at the counter repeatedly taping its surface so as time would pass by. At long last Shikamaru arrived to relieve Ino of her boredom. Though as she was about to talk to him, she noticed that it wasn't lunch yet. 'Why is he early? He's never early!' Ino said in her mind as stared at the clock that she had come to hate just a few minutes ago.

"Hey Ino, I brought lunch." Shikamaru said as he walked toward the counter with his usual 'bored of life' expression. He had noticed Ino's direction of view was pointed at the clock, but he didn't complain seeing as she was quiet for once in his life.

Ino's concentration upon the clock had been broken by Shikamaru's voice. She stumbled upon the counter, because of the fact of how silly she must of looked staring at the clock. Though she chose to pretend it never happened, in hopes he would. "Hey Shika, what do you got for us, today?" Ino said with a fake smile because underneath her fake smile was a devious one. She knew that Sakura and Lee had been arguing about the fact of Lee's need of a makeover. Though, Lee would've agreed if it were anything else, but in this case he had to try to reason with her to change her mind.

"What are you up to?" Shikamaru said as he glared at Ino, as though he could see right through her devious plans. Ino simply walked up to him and kissed on the cheek. Shikamaru couldn't help but blush. He and Ino had been dating for a couple of months, yet he still wasn't accustomed to her kisses. She grinned at his expression. "I'm guessing you'll help me then?" She said as her grin grew even wider at the nod she received from the still dazed, blushing Shikamaru. "You promise?" She asked once again as her grin grew impossibly wider as Shikamaru nodded once again still in his daze. She indeed loved the fact that she could so easily manipulate her boyfriend so easy.

0000000000000

Sakura laid upon her bed, typing away at her laptop furiously. Lee was making lunch for the two as he'd always prefer to do it. He was making his famous 'youthful soup', though in reality it was just homemade chicken noodle soup. He had so enjoy being with Sakura, just being in her presence was enough, but being her boyfriend was almost exactly like heaven. 'Almost done with the soup' Lee said as he stirred the pot of soup.

Sakura continued to type away on her computer, nearly breaking the keyboard in the process. She was talking to Ino who was inviting both Lee and Sakura to dinner, as well as telling her about the how she so easily took control of Shikamaru. Though it was short notice, Sakura could not resist the chance to dress up and eat out, especially if the meal was free. She also took the dinner as a way to persuade Lee to get the makeover she wished he'd get. With her mind in thought, she could barely hear Lee's voice call her for lunch. She shut off her computer and rushed downstairs for lunch.

"Hello, Sakura, lunch is served." Lee said as he saw Sakura walking the stairs. They were both midway they're soup when Sakura brought up the invitation to dinner to lighten the mood.

"Hey Lee, you're not doing anything today, right?" Sakura began still eating the soup.

"Nothing, other than staying with you. Why?" Lee said setting his plate in the sink and began washing it, as he was done eating.

"Well, because Ino invited us out, and I was hoping you'd join me." Sakura said as she too finished her lunch, and handed it to Lee to wash it.

"Sakura, you know more than me that if you wanted that I would accompany you anywhere." Lee said keeping his eyes focused on dishes he was washing.

"Thanks, Lee; I knew I could count on you." She said as she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "You know it would impress Ino and Shikamaru if you were to get that makeover I keep telling you about." She said twiddling her fingers in hopes that he would agree.

The instant he heard those words, he dropped the pot he had been washing and spoke very softly. "I can't…"

"'Cause of Gai?" Sakura said wisely knowing what he was going to say.

"He's done so much for me, but I'll consider it… for you." Lee said with a small smile and a hint of sadness for disagreeing with Sakura earlier.

Sakura smiled at him. She walked over to him, and kissed him. As she kissed him she whispered into his ear a 'thank you'.

Truly, she was lucky to have someone like Lee. He cared so much for her feeling, even if his own were hurt in the process. In reality, she didn't want to do this Lee if he didn't want to, but she wanted to know if he would do so.

0000000000000

"Tell me again. Why am I doing?" Shikamaru said as Ino was adjusting his bow tie. He really couldn't believe the power Ino had over him. It was baffling.

"We're doing this because you agreed to it, remember?" Ino said who had just finished adjusting his bow tie.

"I did?" Shikamaru said confuse as to why he would agree.

"Yes, you did, remember?" Ino said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. In an instant, Shikamaru's legs became all wobbly and he went in a daze. Again, he had succumbed to the power of Ino's kisses. Shikamaru had nodded his head slowly, in regards to Ino's earlier question.

"Good" Ino said feeling victorious of all the control she had over her boyfriend. She felt lucky to have a boyfriend like Shikamaru. She could get used to living a life with Shikamaru with such power up her sleeves.

Soon after dressing up, they were on they're way to the restaurant. Shikamaru was dressed in a black tux, complete with a black bow tie. Ino on the other hand, looked like she had spent a good fortune on her dress. She wore a light purple one-strap dress; she wore light purple velvet heels. Her hair was pretty much the same, but she wore several diamond encrusted barrettes.

As they entered the restaurant, they noticed that Lee and Sakura were already there. Lee was dressed in a black tux as well, but instead of a bow tie, he wore a tie. Sakura, on the other hand, was dressed very similar to Ino, especially about the fact that most of the items on her must have been costly. Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh. 'Geez, where do women get the money to buy outfits like those?'

0000000000000

Lee and Sakura waited patiently for Ino and Shikamaru's arrival. Though, in actual fact, Lee was the one waiting patiently. At last, Ino and Shikamaru arrived at the restaurant. Sakura couldn't help but noticed Ino's similar attire to her own. She snorted in anger, repeating things to herself about Ino always copying her.

The dinner itself was uneventful. The conversation was light, and before long it was over and they were all on they're way home. As they walked back to Sakura's house for coffee, Ino and Shikamaru decided there they would enact they're plan. Though it really was Ino's idea, Shikamaru would just nod his head in defeat.

Drinking coffee in the comfort of Sakura's house, made Ino's plan all the more easier. Ino had walked up to Shikamaru and gave him a wink signaling the plan had become. Unfortunately, Shikamaru was completely oblivious to the signal and paid no attention.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Shikamaru said aloud referring to Ino's wink, also getting some looks from Lee and Sakura question his reasons as to his sudden outburst.

Ino had smacked her head in anguish at his ignorance. She whispered into his. "Remember the plan, Shika?" Shikamaru knew what she was talking but chose instead to ignore her, believing she would forget all about it. He continued to ignore her, until she gave him a hard jab in the ribs. Shikamaru sighed in defeat once more, and put his hands up in his trademark handsign.

"Multi-Shadow possession jutsu." He said quietly to himself as his shadow split into two, and directed itself toward Sakura and Lee holding them in place. Knowing his job was complete he nodded to Ino for the next part of the plan.

Ino nodded knowing what to do next. Lee and Sakura, by now, took notice of what Shikamaru had done. "What do you think you're doing, Shikamaru?" Sakura yelled at Shikamaru and Ino.

Though, they didn't receive an answer. Ino just held her hands up in preparations for her jutsu. "Mind Exchange Jutsu!" She shouted out.

Suddenly, Lee and Sakura's eyes felt heavier and heavier by the second. Their bodies swaying back and forth in an unbalance motion, they could hardly stay awake any longer and collapsed on the floor. Shikamaru looked towards Ino who looked sadden at what she had done to her best friend. "It's ok Ino, she'll thank you. She will." Shikamaru said as picked up Sakura and Lee and placed them on the couch.

0000000000000

Lee's eyes felt drowsy, but still couldn't resist awaking at the first light of dawn. His eyes fluttered slowly as he arisen from the couch he was sleeping on. He noticed that someone was also with him on the couch, and he smiled knowing who it was. Lee made his way to the bathroom to try and take a shower. He jumped in the shower and washing his body, though everything he was watching felt very odd. He shrugged thinking that he was still half-asleep.

As he continued to shower, he began to wash his chest felt a huge swelling where his chest was. He took a look, and gasped in horror. He had boobs! Lee panicked immediately, and reached up to his hair. It felt softer than usual; he turned off the shower and rushed out of the shower. He looked in the mirror, and screamed in pure surprise. **HE WAS SAKURA!! **

Sakura immediately woke up from the scream she had heard. The weird thing about it, it sounded exactly like her voice screaming in terror. She rushed towards the bathroom, where the voice had originated from. When she saw what was in the bathroom she let out a scream.

She saw her boyfriend in her body, and she saw herself in his body.

"Sakura-san, do you have any idea what happened?" Lee asked in Sakura's voice. Sakura shook her head, still surprised as hell at what happened.

"I think, this might be a dream." Lee said again. Sakura nodded afraid to talk because she was afraid she would talk in Lee's voice.

At this point, Lee started starting shaking Sakura, so she would get back to reality. He hoped he would never have to resort to this but he slapped Sakura, so she would wake up. The good thing was that she was in his body and would be able to take it.

"Lee, thank you, I needed that." Sakura said a bit nervous in Lee's voice.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Lee said bowing, which felt weird in Sakura's body.

"Lee, I think this was Ino's doing."

"I think so too. Shall we visit her?"

"Ok, but later I have a training session today."

"Don't you mean I do?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow after hearing Lee's question. "What do you mean?" Sakura said still in Lee's voice.

"I am in your body, remember? We need to assume each others lives." Lee said intelligently.

"I get it. I guess I could act like you."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yeah, kinda" Sakura said looking at her feet (his feet).

"I didn't know…" Lee said getting dress in Sakura's clothes.

"Lee, what are you doing?"

"Getting dress."

"In my clothes?" Sakura said a bit annoyed.

"Are you going to wear them?" Lee asked wondering if Sakura were to really wear her clothes in his body.

"No, I guess, but I'm picking your clothes at least. Who knows what you'll pick." Sakura said digging through her drawers for clothes.

"OK, Sakura-san, besides I know you are master of fashion" When Lee said this, Sakura started to blush. No one had ever said that to her. Well, Naruto did once, but she didn't think he meant that.

0000000000000

Naruto had arrived on the training when he saw the second weirdest thing he could; Sasuke surprised. The weirdest thing being Sakura doing pushes with one arm. Lee must've really rubbed off on her if she trains this hard.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he walked up to her. "Why are you doing push-ups?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, how are you today?" Lee said with Sakura's voice. "I doing a work-out, as well as waiting for Kakashi-sensei." He finished with the good guy pose and his dazzling smile.

Naruto just sweatdropped; it was official either Sakura hung out with Lee way too much or He somehow is her, but that one wasn't likely."

"Uh… right… Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he backed away slowly before making a run for it.

Sakura was being way too creepy at this point.

Lee saw as Naruto ran away. He sighed to himself. "Maybe I should've listen to Sakura when she said to act like her. Then I will!" He said with his fist in the air. At this point, Sasuke fainted. "After I get Sasuke to the hospital." Lee said as he went towards Sasuke.

0000000000000

Neji had grown irritable towards Lee's lateness. He could understand being a few minutes late, but two hours! He snarled in rage at the fact that he had to keep Gai occupied with constant sparring. Even Neji was growing, and was beginning to wonder how Lee would keep up with his pace.

At last, Lee had arrived, though his appearance was much different from the day before. He was outfitted with a grey button-down t-shirt, along with brown cargo pants. He looked like he had been to the hair salon as well, because his hair was spiked up to look somewhat cool. And lastly, his headband hung around his neck, making it look more like an accessory than a sign of the leaf village. Neji and Gai simply gaped their mouths at Lee's new appearance, Tenten, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush, Lee did looked cute.

0000000000000

After the training session, Lee and Sakura decided to meet up at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Lee, in Sakura's body, had rushed as fast as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't as fast he wanted to go. At last he arrived, only to be saddened at what Sakura did to his body when she was alone. He saw the makeover that Sakura gave him.

"Sakura, why did you do that?" Lee asked in Sakura's voice. His voice seemed very sad.

Sakura now seemed sad herself, she didn't mean to hurt Lee, she just wanted to make the Lee on the outside be as handsome as the one on the inside, so she could show the world the Lee was the greatest person on earth. She'd never wanted to hurt Lee. At this point, she started to cry, which to all in the area seemed weird to see a guy cry over nothing.

Lee instantly felt horrible; he knew Sakura's intentions were as pure her. He did the only thing he could think at that point; he hugged her. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san, I really am. I should've appreciated what you did for me"

Sakura smiled at him. "Yes, you should've. I paid a lot of money for this look." Sakura said with another smile. "And I guess I'm sorry, for giving your body with a makeover.

"Thanks, Sakura-san, besides I could get use to that new look, you really are a master of fashion." Lee said stilling embracing Sakura with her body.

Sakura blushed as she embraced him right back. Maybe this was how he felt whenever he was around her. Maybe Ino did something right for once. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the comment, making Lee look at her confuse.

"Well, enough hugging; let's eat, I'm starved." Sakura said as she ordered.

"Yea" Lee said as he sat down and ordered something for himself.

0000000000000

After eating, the two decided to get back their normal lives, so they headed toward the Yamanaka flower shop. They couldn't help but be mad at Ino, but because of her, they're relationship was stronger than ever.

After having a long, and slightly violent, talk with Ino, both Sakura and Lee were back in they're bodies. They really felt like they're relationship would last for a long time, and hopefully it would.

Lee and Sakura sat upon Sakura's house, they were lying on the couch just relaxing. As comfortable, as he could be; he felt as proud as he could be wearing the clothes, his Sakura had chosen herself.

"Sakura, I really could get used to this outfit. I love having the master of fashion choosing my clothes." Lee said with a smile.

"I'm happy you enjoy it. Speaking of which, I gotta get going." Sakura said as she got up.

"Go where?" Lee said as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where else? It's not like you're going to wear that outfit all the time, right?" Sakura said as she got her purse.

"I'll come with you" He said as he ran up to her.

"What you don't trust me picking your clothes?" Sakura said as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Of course not, Sakura-san; in fact, I'm all too eager to know what you'll get for me, Sakura-s…" Lee said but was cut off by Sakura kissing him. Lee stood still in surprise, he was in the same daze Shikamaru would be in whenever Ino would kiss him.

"Still want to come with me?" Sakura whispered into his ear softly. Lee nodded slowly still in his daze. She saw this and simply grabbed his hand and led him out of the house. 'This is what Ino meant about control, huh?' She thought as she walked out of the house with her and Lee hand-and-hand. She really did love him, and now she loved him even more.

* * *

Author: Finally, I finished, that took like a week to finish, but well worth it. I actually liked doing this chapter. I hope I get at least one good laugh out of you girls, I got a couple myself.

Anyway review.

* * *

_**ATTENTION READERS!!!**_

_**I am in need for a beta-reader for my stories. I cannot really offer you anything for your services but you will get the chance to be the first to read my stories. Also I will also beta test your stories if you want, but I doubt it. Peace.**_

_**Senshin Ultima**_


	6. Needles can kill a man

_**NOTE If I put something in bold letters and underlined, it is new.**_

Disclaimer: I do not hic in any way say I own Naruto, or any hic characters in the title.

Author's note: **My internet has been down for a while so I apologize if you have been impatiently waiting for the next one.**

Hey guys, I apologize that I didn't get this sooner out, but this one is long so I guess that makes up for the tardiness I decided to write up a completely different story other than my "who are you" titles. I felt too limited only writing with such angst, so I decided to bring some joy. These set of one shots will hopefully bring a bit of happiness into you.

Summary: A set of one shots that make LeeSaku; an adorable couple.

Chapter Summary: Lee has recently come back from a mission. He has arrived in Konoha with a fractured arm, nothing serious though. He has to be hospitalized for about a week though. Lucky for him, Sakura is his nurse. During a routine physical, it is revealed that Lee has a terrible fear of needles and simply refuses to have one. It'll take some convincing from Sakura to get him to have his physical. Isn't he lucky?

* * *

Title: A couple of shots of Sake

Sixth Sip: Needles can kill a man

By Senshin Ultima

* * *

Reply To My Reviewers

White Haired Teen (shakes head laughing) Poor Lee! And Sakura . . . and Shikamaru . . . Another well done chapter!  
p.s. How come everybody thinks I'm a guy? It's gotta be the height, or hair, or something.

**Yes its quite sad for all of them, except Ino of course. I'm considering adding a scene where Sakura pratically kills her for the whole switch, but maybe not. Tell me what you guys think about it; should I add the new scene?**

Lee Lover Forever Hm, how to sum this all up? Well first of all, I think this was my favorite one you've written so far! Shikamaru being in love with Ino and Lee in love with Sakura was so cute! This story did give me a good laugh too, it was perfect! Oh and for the previous review, I like using the word kawaii, it's such a fun word. A friend of mine on Raven Black is even named KawaiiSamurai, it's so cool!

**Thank you very much I love to hear from you. Oh and yes I believe this one was my fave. Oh and one last thing……. Kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii kawaii….**

LeeSaku4eva another great chapter! oh, and btw, i shall NEVER make an account! bwahahahahahahahaha -gasp- ahem, sorry got a little carried away. i like the mysterious thing goin on for me...and i hate spam and stuff... i wont review immediatly after you make a new story from now on cuz im a little busy nowadays...though i wish it was cuz of a boyfriend.

**Curses, we could have had another person on our team for LeeSaku fans, oh well… Mysteriousness is what you're good at I guess… peace out! XDDD**

AnimeGirl144 WOW! This was a long chapter. (starts clapping) Nicely done! Please write more, this is really good! **Thx I was going for that (bows) and I will write more for about 14 more chaps…**

* * *

The sun rose from the tallest peak, it showed that morning had finally arrived. Team Gai, consisting of Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Maito Gai, and Rock Lee, were not too far from the village hidden in the leaves. Team Gai had recently taken up an escort mission to the rain village. Unfortunately for them, it didn't turn out as well for them as they hoped, but all the same, the mission was a success. During a minor mud slide, a certain green clad young man, rescued their escort from danger, but ended getting injured in the process. It wasn't anything serious, but his leg was a bit bruised and need to be treated. So there, on the road to Konoha, Team Gai urgently made there way to the gates for Lee to be treated.

As soon as they made there way to the hospital, Lee was placed under treatment, and before long he was in a stable condition. He would however have to stay there for a week for the minor fracture to heal up. It was no big deal, of course, seeing as how Lee would end up in the hospital at least twice a month.

"So, Lee's in stable condition, correct?" A certain Hyuga questioned in a slightly demanding way. Even if he and Lee were rivals, there was no doubt that they were good friends. He'd be worried if something bad happen to Lee. Though, if it were minor he'd shrug it off, seeing that worrying over something minor would waste time.

"Correct. He should be there for a week to insure that it will heal up. Afterward he'll be allowed to go home for it to continue to heal." Tsunade said as she looked over many papers on her desk.

"Then, can I request something, Tsunade-sama?" Neji said again just before leaving.

"Oh? And that something is?" Tsunade said as she cocked an eyebrow at the Hyuga.

"I'd like to request a special aide for Lee. Just to insure that he rests up, of course." Neji said trying not to sound as if he was doing something nice for Lee.

"I believe I see where you are going with this, Neji. And yes, I was thinking the same thing too." Tsunade said with a devious grin. "It seems it's true. 'Great minds think alike'."

0000

Lee laid in bed, he hated it when being hospitalized stopped him from training. The white ceiling which seemed much more interesting than to think about the fact that he was in a hospital. He had counted the ceiling tiles over 20 times already; apparently, there are 1, 246 tiles on the ceiling of his room. Bored out of his mind, Lee decided to sleep, seeing that it would kill some time. Just as he was about to sleep, he heard a knock come from his door.

"Come in." Lee said in regards to the knock from the door.

"Ohayo, Lee-san." A pink haired nurse said as she wheeled a cart into the room.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san, what brings you here?" Lee asked slightly dazed by Sakura in her nurse's uniform. It seemed anything she'd wear would put him in a daze.

"I'm here, because I work here Lee, Remember?" Sakura said in an obvious tone of voice. She walked up to Lee's bed, pushing the cart just in front of it. Lee, of course, couldn't see any of the things on the cart.

"Oh… right… sorry Sakura-san…" Lee said embarrassed about saying something like that in front of Sakura.

"It's alright, now it's time for your routine physical." Sakura said as she pushed up one of Lee's sleeves.

"Wh-What di-did you s-say Sakura-s-san?" Lee asked in a very sudden nervous voice.

"I said 'routine Physical'. Why? What's wrong Lee?" Sakura asked concerned about Lee.

"Uh… Nothing, Sakura-san." Lee said trying to regain his composure.

"OK, Lee-san, then let's begin." Sakura said as she turned around to the cart to retrieve a sterilized needle for physicals. Lee's face began to turn pale at the sight of it. As Sakura began to prep him for the physical, Lee's face became more and more, pale by the second. Sakura then began to bring the needle slowly to Lee's arm, but the Lee panicked causing him to fall off the bed.

"Oh my god, Lee, are you ok?" Sakura said as she helped him up back on the bed. He still looked pale, but less than before.

"Uh… yeah… of course…" Lee managed to say. "Um… actually Sakura-san no, I am not. I have a terrible phobia of needles. I apologize for not telling you." Lee truthfully said as he closed his eyes, half-expecting Sakura to laugh at him for his fear.

Sakura giggle a little, but completely understood why he was afraid. In a way, she thought of it cute, because here he was the man who pledged to give his life for hers, and he, himself, was afraid of needles.

"It's ok, Lee. Everyone is afraid of something. How about this, if you go through with the physical I'll give you a kiss?" Sakura asked almost knowing he'd do it.

Lee's face grew incredibly happy. Finally, a chance to prove his bravery to Sakura, he couldn't mess this up. Lee nodded his head in understanding and held out his arm for Sakura. Sakura nodded her head, knowing that he was ready.

Lee closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see the needle and panic like he did before. In about a minute's time, it was over. He was amazed it usually hurt a lot more. "Sakura, thank you for helping me get through my phobia, i-" He was stopped by Sakura kissing him on the cheek.

When she was done, she took the cart and left.

Just before leaving, she said. "You don't have to thank me, thank yourself. All I did was get what _I_ wanted." And she left with a wink.

* * *

Author: YAY! Done with another chap. Its funny but I have the next chapter over here, done and ready, but if you want me to post it… you going to have give me at least 7 reviews for this chapter. Just to make sure you guys haven't forgotten about this story. 


	7. A little Bear

Discliamer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Waiting is the key, right? I asked for seven reviews on this chapter and it **_FINALLY_** got here... oh well... Anyways I apologize for taking so long with the next chapter, I actually had planned to put this out, but I sort of couldn't find the time to do so, with this whole living thing i've got going on. Oh and instead of actually answering reviews I'll just thank you for being my faithful riders on this rollercoaster we call a 'fanfic' So without further a due: Sip Seven.

Thank you for reviewing:** _White Haired Teen, PrincessTikal, Lee lover forever, AnimeGirl 144, LeeSaku4eva, HomyGurl2000, Desolater295_**

Author: Senshin Ultima

Sip Seven: A little Bear

**A Couple of Shots of Sake**

* * *

0000

Lee stood by his window, he didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but he bought it anyway. Now he was stuck with it. Lee let out a sigh, 'It could have been worse' He thought. 'She could have seen me buying it.' Lee jumped on his bed, laid down on it and stared at the ceiling.

For some reason, every five minutes his view would be turned to it. He looked at it with his Onyx colored eyes. Even though it had no eyes, it seemed to be staring right back at him. Lee let out another sigh as he tossed a pillow of his head so he could no longer take a look at the object that would not stop haunting his thoughts.

"I might as well start working on it." Lee said as hopped off his bed. He looked at it. A cold shiver worked its way down his spine giving him a chill. He picked it up and looked at the object; a box. He opened the box which was labeled 'Make your own bear kit'. "It would be a waste if I didn't do it."

_Flashback_

_**DING DONG**_

_Went Lee's door bell quite loudly. Lee immediately went to answer it. He figured it was Gai-sensei or Tenten at the door, though he wouldn't know how wrong he was. It turned out be Sakura who rang the bell, Lee was surprised that she even knew where he lived._

"_Hello, Lee-san." Sakura said with a cheery smile._

"_Uh, uh, Sakura-san… you know where I live?" Lee asked blurting his inner thoughts aloud. Lee blushed instantly just noticing what he had said. This made Sakura giggle._

"_Well, I didn't before today, but I asked around." Sakura said with another giggle to follow her statement. _

"_You asked Tenten?" Lee asked knowing it was probably Tenten who told Lee where he lived._

"_Actually, Neji." Sakura said as Lee stepped aside to let her in the house. They both sat on his couch. "I was actually surprised he told me."_

"_Me as well, Sakura-san." Lee said as he blushed again at the fact that Sakura was in his house and on his couch. "Um, Sakura-san, please do not think of this rude, but why did you come all of a sudden?" _

"_Oh right, well I wanted to know if you'd come with me to go for a bit of shopping." Sakura said with another cheery smile._

"_Of course, Sakura-san, I'd love to accompany you with some shopping, but what about Naruto-kun, or Yamanaka-san?" Lee asked as he began to hope that this was not a cruel prank played on his behalf._

"_Well I asked them, and they had things to do, so you were the next one on my list." Sakura said with another cheery smile. _(She loves to smile, huh?) _"Besides I don't spend enough time with you, Lee-san."_

"_Thank you, Sakura-san." Lee said with a bow._

"_No problem, Lee-san, can we get going?" Sakura said as she stood to head to the door._

"_Yes, of course, Sakura-san." Lee said as he chased after her._

_After a while of walking, Lee and Sakura were at their location._

"_Um, Sakura-san, what kind of a store is this?" Lee said as he looked all about the store. He saw many accessories for sewing such as thread, wool, and other items._

"_We're at a stationary store, Lee. I need to pick up some thread; I'm running low on it."  
Sakura said as she walked over to the part of the store where the thread could be found._

"_I might as well search around." Lee said to himself as he went into a different aisle of the store.  
_

_In a matter of moments, Lee found himself lost in the store. Lee sighed to himself miserably. 'How could I get lost so easily?' Lee thought to himself as he hopelessly walked the aisles by himself. After a few minutes of walking, Lee came upon a dead end. Lee sighed again to himself. This was beginning to get under his skin. Suddenly, Lee's eyes pulled his head to the right, forcing him to look what was there. It was an entire row of boxes labeled 'make your own bear kit'. Lee grinned as his mind gave him an incredible idea. 'Why not make Sakura-san a gift as a 'thank you' for being so nice to me?' _

_Making sure no one was in the area; Lee took one of the boxes and made a run for the cashier. Surprisingly, Lee was able to find his way to the cashier very easily. He had no trouble at all. He paid for the kit and made his way for the door. Another surprise came Lee's way; Sakura had been waiting for him apparently._

"_Lee, where have you been? I've been waiting for like 15 minutes." Sakura said as she tapped her foot displeasingly. She had a bag with her own purchases._

"_I deeply apologize, Sakura-san. I-I was…" Lee desperately tried to think of a reason. He couldn't tell Sakura of his purchases, she'd probably laugh at him. "Um… the reason I was late is because… I-I got lost, Sakura-san. I got lost."_

"_Oh… I guess that's kinda my fault. I should've stuck with you 'cause you've never been here before." Sakura said as she played around with her fingers in embarrassment._

"_It really is my fault, Sakura-san, but all is well now." Lee said as he began to hide the bag away from Sakura's sight. He would've hated it if Sakura had found out about what he bought. "Shall we be on our way?" Sakura nodded and soon they walked back to Sakura's house. They made their way to Sakura's house because Lee constantly insisted on doing so. He felt that it was his duty to make sure Sakura made it home ok. On the walk, they engaged in some light conversation, but whenever Sakura would bring up the event of Lee getting lost in the store earlier, he changed the subject to something else such as 'What could be under Kakashi-sensei's mask?' or 'What would you do if you weren't a ninja?' Eventually they made it to Sakura's house._

"_Well, we're here." Sakura said pointing to her house. She could've sworn she heard Lee take in a sigh of relief, but she shrugged it off. "I'm glad you came with me, Lee-san. It was fun today."_

"_No problem, Sakura-san. I' do it all again if I had the chance." Lee said as he smiled at her with one of his cheesy smiles. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the toothy gesture._

"_Thank you for putting up with me today, Lee-san." And with that, Sakura kissed Lee on the cheek and ran off into her abode. Lee stood speechless at what Sakura had done to him. One instance, he was standing in complete solitude, the next, He was doing a victory dance._

_End Flashback_

Lee had been so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed that he was done with the bear. The bear looked simply marvelous. The bear's fur color was green, which was weird considering that not only was that his favorite color, but he picked out the bear randomly at the store. Its beady black eyes were filled with such love and compassion, that it almost seemed that it was alive. It also wore a pink bow tie, a piece that seemed to complete the bear all together. If it was compared to a store bought one, there wouldn't be much of a difference, except that under right foot (or paw) of the bear was, stitched on, a silver symbol of the leaf village.

Lee sighed as he stared at the bear with his ebony colored eyes. Oh how he wished he could give this doll to Sakura and she would simply love him for the kind gesture. Though, alas, this is real life, and in real life he must have to work for his love's attention.

Another sigh drew its way out of Lee's mouth, he knew it would be difficult to hand Sakura this doll. He'd have to time it right; he couldn't just deliver it to her at any given moment without giving an explanation for it.

"Maybe, I could get Tenten or Neji to do it for me." Lee thought positively. "Or better yet, Naruto-kun. He is always hanging out with Sakura-san." Lee began to push that idea away though. He knew he'd have to be the one to give to her personally; it wouldn't have meant the same thing if anyone else did it. Lee let out a huge drawn out yawn. He took a look at the nearest clock and his eyes nearly bulged out of their eye sockets. It was 5:24 am. By this time, he'd be getting ready to do his morning jog. Lee immediately dashed his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After his shower, he endeavored to make his way to his drawer for clothes. Lee sluggishly opened his drawers and put his clothes on. Unfortunately, after Lee had put his pants on, he collapsed under exhaustion. He fell soundly asleep on the floor of his room. Indeed, Lee was much too tired to continue his day as energetically as he usually did.

000

Tsunade began to get deeply enraged, by this enormous tardiness. Why, even Kakashi made it here before him. Either he was playing hooky or something had happened to him. She hoped that it wasn't the latter. Her rage only continued to enflame by Naruto's constant whining; the boy didn't know when to shut up, did he? Tsunade began tapping her fingers on her desk to relieve herself of the stress. _Click, Click, Click…_ the sound of her fingers went as she waited for the shockingly late boy; Rock Lee.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Sakura timidly asked. She had to make sure she used the right words or she might infuriate Tsunade even further. "With your permission, could I go get Lee-san?"

Tsunade's fingers stopped tapping at that moment. She stared intensely into Sakura's eyes and nodded, gesturing her to go with her finger. As Sakura made her way to leave, Naruto couldn't help but shout out. "Don't forget to give fuzzy-brows a smack for me, okay?" At that split second, Sakura was about to come in the room to hurt Naruto, but stopped, seeing that Tsunade was about to release all her blind fury on the demon boy.

"I kinda feel bad for him" Tenten said as she watched Naruto get beaten by an infuriated Tsunade. Neji nodded at Tenten's statement. He, too, enjoyed to watch this one sided battle between Naruto and the fifth Hokage.

000

Sakura finally made to Lee's house. She panted tiredly, as she walked up his porch. Sakura's blood began to quicken as she began to knock on Lee's door. She didn't know why, but she felt odd for some reason. She also felt the same way the last time she was at Lee's house. _Knock knock knock_… There was no answer.

Sakura ruffled her nose a bit and knocked a couple more times, and still no answer. Sakura drew out a sigh. 'Maybe he really did play hooky…' Sakura began to think, but pushed that thought aside, knowing that Lee wouldn't do such a thing. She, then, decided to take it upon herself to see whether or not Lee was there. Sakura knocked on his door one last time, but this time with more force than before. Lee's door slowly opened at the contact of Sakura's fist. Sakura drew out another sigh, though this one was long and heavy. 'I should've checked to see if the door was opened.' Sakura thought in her head as she slowly snuck into Lee's house. Using her amazing stealth skills, she quietly and swiftly made her way up the stairs and in front of Lee's door to his room.

Sakura could hear faint breathing coming from the room. Her blood quickened again at the thought of what might have happened to Lee. She pushed that thought away; she didn't even want to think of anything like that. As she pushed the door open, the first thing she noticed was Lee on the floor. Sakura panicked and kneeled to Lee's side. Upon further inspection, she noticed that he was just sleeping. She let out a sigh. "I guess Lee's really tired." Sakura said aloud to herself. At the sound of her voice, Lee's body began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Sakura.

"H-hello Sakura-san… what are you doing in my house?" Lee said as he was oblivious to the time.

Sakura let out a smile to see that he was awake, but that smile faded quickly and began serious. "Lee-san, Tsunade-sama is very angry at the moment. We have to get going now." Sakura said as she stood up on her feet.

"What?! What time is it now?" Lee asked beginning to get worried.

"Around 10am" Sakura replied.

"Oh no, oh no! I am very sorry to make you and the others wait like that, Sakura-san." Lee said worriedly and began to make his way for the door. "Let us go now, Sakura-san."

Sakura began to let out a small giggle. She noticed that Lee didn't have a shirt. Now, she didn't mind the fact that he had no shirt on, in fact she kind of enjoyed it, but it wasn't like Lee to just walk outside with no shirt. "Um, Lee-san?" Sakura began. Lee turned his attention to Sakura. "You're not wearing a shirt."

"Uh… Let me put one on and we'll be on our way." Lee said. His face was almost completely red. He was blushing furiously. Lee quickly made his way to his dresser to pull out a shirt. Sakura couldn't help, but giggle at his reaction.

As Lee was putting his shirt on, Sakura was taking a good look around Lee's room. It was cleaner than most boys' rooms; in fact it might've been cleaner than her own room. She did, however, notice one thing that was out of place in the room. On the floor could be found a box that was labeled 'Make your own bear kit'. Not too far from the box, was a green furred stuff bear. Sakura raised her eyebrow at this sight. 'Is this why Lee was like that today?' She began to think, but was interrupted by Lee telling her that they could go, because he was ready. She nodded and they left Lee's house, though Sakura couldn't shake off the thoughts of who that bear was for. It could've possibly been for her, knowing that it was something Lee would do. On the other hand, if she assumed that and the bear wasn't for her, complication might arise.

000

Both Team Gai and what was left of team seven, had just finished their mission in the land of rice, and were heading their separate ways home. Lee, being the gentlemen type, refused to let Sakura go home by herself. Naruto offered to tag along as well, but knocked out by Tenten and dragged away. Tenten knew what Lee was doing. 'Don't screw up.' Tenten thought as she saw both Lee and Sakura walk on their pathway.

There was a deadly silence looming over the two as they walked. The Silence was mostly because Lee couldn't seem to get the right words out of his mouth. While the walk back to Konoha, Lee had thought of a dozen things to say about how to produce the stuff bear without it seeming awkward to do so out in the blue, but now his mind seemed to blank out.

"Um, Sakura-san?" Lee asked hesitantly. His mind still attempting to contemplate a plan on how to give the bear to Sakura in the most romantic way, but so far no luck was coming his way.

"Yes, Lee-san?" Sakura replied to Lee. She could sort of see what Lee was going to ask, but it was clearly obvious that she'd possibly make it worse if she questioned him about it at the moment.

"Well… Um…" Lee trailed off, his mind was moving rapidly with all kinds of thoughts at the point, but none seem to be right for the situation. 'Please brain, work with me for once!' Lee screamed in his head as the thoughts were beginning to give him a slight migraine. Then, he got a brilliant idea. He gestured with his hand for him and Sakura to stop in their place. She complied almost immediately.

'Lee-san…' Sakura said to herself. She watched as he began to dig through his backpack for something. She heard a small cheer of victory from Lee, showing that he had found what he had been looking for. He placed the item behind his back.

"Sakura-san… Here is something I've worked on especially for you. Um… here!" Lee finished quickly as he shoved the item in her face. She had to push it back a couple of inches in order to get a good view of it. It was the green plush doll that Lee had worked on for late at night.

'Oh man… I really was hoping it was for someone else…' Sakura thought to herself sadly, she didn't want Lee to continue pursing her because she was almost sure that she might not ever return the same feelings. "Um… Lee? I can't accept this."

"Huh? Why not Sakura-san?" Lee asked. At this point, his mind began to freak out. 'She doesn't like the bear? Maybe… Maybe I should return it.' Lee's arms slowly fell to his side, but Sakura's hands grabbed them.

"Lee, listen to me please." Sakura pleaded. Lee nodded, trying not to show that his heart had been broken. "Lee, I really appreciate this, I really do. It's just that I don't know if I can return your feelings."

"Is – Is it Sasuke?" Lee asked Sakura. He could tell she was about to start crying. It was obvious that this was as hard for her as it was for him. He knew that he had to be strong enough for the both of them.

"It is, Lee-san. You see, I think I might still have some feelings for him and I don't want to feel like I'm betraying him, if we were to be more than friends." Sakura began. She let out a sigh as she was about to finish. "Lee-san, I'm sorry. I really love the bear, but – Do you understand what I mean?" As she finished, a teardrop slid down her cheek. She released one of her hands from Lee to wipe it, but Lee had already done so with his free hand.

"I understand, Sakura-san. I completely understand what you mean." Lee said as he released his other hand from Sakura's grip and began to turn around. "I hope you don't think it rude, but I'd much rather go home at the moment. I hope you can forgive me." Even though he understood what Sakura meant, he still couldn't act as though he could easily get over Sakura. For him, it might've been even more difficult than his battle with Kimimaro.

Sakura bit her lip in contemplation, as she saw Lee's figure grow smaller and smaller. She decided what she'd do for now. "Hey, Lee! Wait a moment!" Sakura called out to him as she ran to him. He stopped to see what it was that Sakura wanted. "Would you want to… have lunch? I mean if you want to Lee…" Sakura trailed off, she started to play with a strand of her hair nervously as she asked this.

Lee's heart swelled up in a fuzzy warmness when he heard this. He was sure that this was the reason why he chose her as his lifetime love. He was sure that she was the one for him. "Of course, Sakura-san… would you want to go home first to drop your ninja gear?" Lee asked trying his best not to blush at the fact that Sakura had just asked him out, although he wasn't fairing well.

"Nah… I'm actually starving over here. Ready?" Sakura asked. She grinned brightly at him.

Lee's heart swelled again in the same fuzzy warmness as before. "Always ready for you, Sakura-san." He was beginning to suspect that this was a dream, but if it was he wouldn't want to ever to wake up. 'Maybe if I'm lucky that this may just be the start of my life with Sakura-san.' Lee thought happily to himself. They began to walk to the nearest restaurant.

"Again, I'm sorry, Lee." Sakura apologized again as they were walking.

"It is alright, Sakura-san. Let us forget all about it." Lee said. He looked toward his left hand to see the teddy bear he had tried to give Sakura earlier. He felt a wave of heat rise up in his cheeks as he remembered how stupid he was to even purchase the kit to make the bear. I voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Lee-san, could I – Could I have the bear?" Sakura asked again playing around with the strand of hair.

Lee looked at her confused, but complied and handed her the bear. She looked at the bear lovingly and kept it close to her chest.

"Thank you. I really do love the fact that you made this for me, Lee-san." Sakura said as she took a good look at the bear.

"It is not a problem; it would have gone to waste if you had not received it." Lee said humbly.

Sakura looked at the bear again. 'You know, it looks a lot like someone I know… especially around the eyes. Maybe Lee does deserve a chance; everyone deserves a second opinion, right?'

* * *

Author's Note: Ok i'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible, but unfortunately I'm beginning to run out of ideas, so you'll give me ideas right guys? 


End file.
